Iwa's Ashikabi
by The Next Kitsune
Summary: Naruto gets banished, along with his lover Spoiler:Hyyuga Heiress , and they flee towards Suna Iwa, and Kusa. Where everything changes for the better.rated M for lemons, blood,and cursing
1. The search, and the hero's choice

**Welcome, readers, to the dark and twisted mind of The Next Kitsune! Where your Darkest Fears and Nightmares Come To LIFE! Actually they are kept in cages til feeding time. Which is any minute now.**

**Anyway Im currently writing three Sekirei stories. Two Naruto crossovers and a self insertion. Dont be upset with the SI again. I dont need another drop in my fanbase. Anyway this is my first Sekirei fic go easy on me when you review or I'll let you Nightmares and Fears out of their cages! -turns to open a cage- Uh oh, one of them escaped. oh well, lets get on with the story!.**

Disclaimer: TNK does not own Sekirei or Naruto! So ATTENTION ALL LAWYERS I HAVE NO MONEY... SO YOU NO SUE!

**[Story Start]**

A small group of ninja are seen jumping from tree to tree towards the west . To investigate rumors, reports, sightings, and even a few accusations of a very dear friend to them. In light of everything their Hokage ordered them to bring this friend back by any means with force as a last resort.

**{With the group}**

The small group of ninja were heading home from the last three countries to see

_him_ alive. Those countries were Kaze No Kuni, Tsuchi No Kuni, and Kusa No Kuni. These countries are also where the rumor of an _Ashikabi, _and his _Sekirei_were the protectors of one of these countries. Suna would not let them have access due to Gaara fending off the Akatsuki and their hatered towards Konoha, Iwa was abnormally welcoming to them, and Kusa was just flat out denied them access like Suna did.

The first of this small group of Ninja stopped. "Oi, guys stop." the Chunin level ninja said in a lazy tone of voice. "Whats the matter Shikamaru?" a pink haired... thing asked him.

Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara Clan. Shika is wearing a chunin flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles. The placement of his headband is sewn onto the shirt itself. He is also equipped with a chūnin's tanto, horizontally strapped onto the back of his flak jacket via a brown strap. "Kakashi wasnt it a little weird, that Iwa welcomed us with open arms?" Shikamaru asked the Jounin leaders opinion.

"Yea, now that you mention it its pretty strange." Hatake Kakashi Jounin of Konohagakure thought out loud.

"We are enemies with Iwa right, Kakashi-sensei?" the pink haired...thing named, Haruno Sakura, spoke to its sensei. Haruno Sakura wears a basic red top , with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors. She has a flat chest, no ass and no hips.

"Yes, we are, maybe they recognized the power of an Uchiha!" the ever arrogant tone of Uchiha Sasuke sounded. Causing the rest of the group to groan in frustration. Uchiha Sasuke is wearing black shirt, black shorts, black ninja sandles, and an arm bracer on his left arm.

'I wish Naruto never saved him.' Everyone but Sakura thought as the group decided to head back to Iwa.

**[Iwa - Tsuchikages office]**

"So, Gin, or should I say, Uzumaki Naruto?" Oonoki said with a smile on his face. "They seem to be after the jinchuriki you once were, Naruto, even the Uchiha came." The Tsuchikage said with a chuckle as Naruto frowned at the thought of going back to Konoha. He never loved Konoha, and apparently the feeling was mutual. After he brought Sasuke back, everything turned to shit.

**[Flashback]**

_Naruto had just woke up from a long night on the town after the Sasuke Retreival with Hanabi Hyyuga. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he noticed he was in a state of undress. Suddenly a unbearable pain shot through his head. 'Aww man i got drunk last night. I told Hanabi not to invite me drinking.' he thought as he tried to get himself free from his lovers._

_"Uzumaki" was heard. Naruto looked to his left and found an ANBU kneeling before him._

_"What do the _honorable counsel _want now, Boar. I know you must be tired of coming here by now." Naruto said trying to cheer the ANBU member up._

_Boar shook his head, "You right Uzumaki-san, I cant wait til my retirment." The ANBU said with a chuckle., "Tsunade sama actually requests your presence in her office. please bethere quick it is important."_

**[Hokage Tower]**  
**[Outside the Hokage Office]**

_Naruto was nursing a hangover, as he made his way to Tsunades office. As expected Naruto just barraged in._

_"Helloooo Hokage sama." He said in his loud and brash mask on... unwilling to trust anyone but His Hyyuga Heiress, and most beautiful girl in the village, Hanabi Hyyuga, with his true self._

**[Narutos New appartment]**

_The Hyyuga girl sneezed as she got dressed. 'spending my night with Naruto was a great idea' She thought as she beamed a smile. ''As long as Naruto __willingly loves me Im happy.'' She she said as she thought about her sister and her next plot to steal him away._

**[Hyuuga Clan Compound]**

A certain Heiress had a chill run down her spine as she was planning how to kidnap and rap-, I mean capture and force to have-, I mean capture his attention and then convince him to make sweet love to her. Yea thats it. "Ok so I'll lure him here with the ramen and then after that..." the end of her sentence died and she started to giggle preversely and blood slowly flowed from her nose.

**[Back with Naruto]**

Unfortunately for Naruto, Tsunade didnt look happy. "Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. As a result of the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, Uchiha Sasuke is Critically Injured and near death." The Godaime said in a stern tone of voice which, made him flinch. "Nine Tails, your punishment for this treason is... Banishment. Along with your whore." The 3rd Senju Hokage, said in a deathly cold voice. "Leave now, before I kill you." she said while adding KI.

'Let it loose, Naru-kun' was the last thing Kyuubi had told him before he released her. Without harming himself, of course. But thats another story. As he left Naruto let loose his him KI which was very strong indeed.

**[With Hanabi]**

A Dark feeling washed over Hanabi as she started to get ready for him to come back. She knew this day would come and got out some scrolls, and quickly began packing everything they both have.

**[Scene Skip]**

Outside of the village Naruto Uzumaki, and Hanabi Hyyuga made a promise. They promised to destroy Konoha, and make them suffer. Afterwards they decided to head towards Iwa and maybe start a new as Iwa nin.

**[Flashback End]**

"Screw the Uchiha, he deserved the death I didnt give him. Konoha never held a place in my heart. The Kazekage offered me a place to stay. But, I wish for asylum for, my girls and I, reguardless of my heiritage Tsuchikage sama." Naruto said with a bow.

The Tsuchikage smiled and just hand Naruto a scroll.  
"The Yondaime Hokage is alive. He has apparently returned to Konoha, with your mother Kushina, and your sister Na-something." The old kage said with a evil grin.

"Bring back your fathers Hiraishin Seals and notes , this will be a 'mission' for you, Uzumaki, or is it Kuchiki?" the elder kage asked.

"Kuchiki Gin is my name. Uzumaki Naruto and Hanabi Hyyuga died after crossing the Land of Fire/Land of Stone border, due to his heiritage, and her relationship with the son of The Yellow Flash" He said in a serious tone. The Tsuchikage looked on in confusion as Naruto produced a scoll. "The Yondaime's Hiraishin Kunai, seals and notes." Naruto said as he walked back to his house and his girls.

Walking to his house just outside of Iwa, Naruto saw just the people he was looking for, some of his girls. Naruto smiled. "Miya, Tsukiumi, Benitsubasa, and Uzume."

**[Cliffhanger]**  
**[End]**

**Whats in the scroll?**

**Why is the Yondaime and is wife alive?**

**Why is sasuke so UKE?**

**Who are the rest of Narutos girls?**

**Find out Next Time on... uh Iwa's Ashikabi!**

**Cliffhanger the first Chapter? You bet it is. I told you my mind was dark and twisted! Anyway, after this part is the canon minus the Nine Tails. then maybe my own arc after the great war. not sure though. Later.**

**The Next Kitsune.**


	2. Reunion?

**Welcome, once again, Readers to the Dark and Twisted mind of The Next Kitsune! Where currently its feeding time for you Fears and Nightmares! So, hush. Most of them are sleep after eating alot.**

**Ok, Im now going to explain the timeline of this fic.**

**Hanabi's age is changed to 17, While Hinata is still older it's only by a year. Now we are only one and a half years into that three year trip Naruto wouldve taken with Jiraiya.**

**Now is the all important harem picks here they are.**

**Miya, Matsu, Karasubasa, Tsukiumi, Uzume, Hibiki, Hikari, Yomi, Benitsubasa, Hanabi, Yugito, Samui, Karui, Mei and Kurotsuchi.**

**Got a problem with it? Write your own damn fic! 'Cause i aint changin it! Lets get it started!**

**I have one choice left for you all.**

**-Two doors appear-**

**Pick the red door if you wish to read the story.**

**Pick the blue door and you will face your fears and nightmares.**

**I wish you luck, if you pick the blue door.**

**Disclaimer: TNK does not own Sekirei or Naruto**

**[Story start]**

"Well, Naruto, it looks like you on your way home, right?" Miya said with a smile.

Miya Asama is a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

"Yea I am, so, are you girls going shopping?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Uzume raised her hand."Actually, thats my job today, Miya, Tsukiumi, and Benitsubasa here were worried your meeting with the Tsuchikage, was taking so long." She said with a sheepish chuckle.

Uzume is a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a hourglass figure. She wears a violet top with golden number ten on the back, with a golden star on the front, and capri pants.

"I was not, I know that Thy meeting with the kage was important." Tsukiumi said indignantly with a small blush on her face.

Tsukiumi has long blond hair with blue eyes. She is wearing a black dress with a white underdress which shows her cleavage, wears a choker on her neck, and has long brown boots with black stockings.

Naruto chuckled at Tsukiumis response. "Its ok if your worried Tsukiumi, I know you worry about me sometimes." He said as the girls chuckled.

"Ok girls im going shopping for supplies. I'll be back soon." Uzume said as she made her way to the market.

"Ok lets go home." Naruto said with a smile on his face. He noticed some familiar chakra signatures, and frowned slightly letting his girls know something was up. "Becareful girls, my past is here. Lets get home quickly." He whispered as he started to run. The girls nodded. After hearing of his past, they wanted Konoha to pay for its crimes against their lover.

* * *

**[Behind some boulders]**

While that convesation was going on, the group from Konoha were listening on. Just in case they said anything of importance to their mission. They all heard the name Naruto, and a few things happened. Sakura was already cracking her knuckles.

Shikamaru noticed Narutos frown, and that the group they were watching started to run. 'Shit!' he mentally groaned thinking Naruto was being troublesome.

"He sensed us we gotta follow them!" he said as the group jump from boulder to the next in hopes of asking them what happened to their friend.

"Hinata, check to see if he still has the Nine Tails in the Yondaime would be upset if it isnt." Kakashi said as they followed the group to a small town with a giant tower in the center.

"Yes, sensei." She said as she dashed alittle ahead and closed her eyes.

Hinata Hyyuga is wearing a loose fitting, long sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. She wears her forehead protector around her neck, its colour is black

"Byakugan!" she activated her doujutsu. She looked at the group they were chasing and noticed no traces of chakra in any of them. "Kakashi! the group has no chakra!"

"What no chakra, well, lets go." Kakashi as the dash towards the tall building the group they tailed entered.

* * *

**[Inside the tower]**

"Just like we practiced girls. ready? Hibiki, Hikari." Naruto said as two girls jumped down. "Yes we are ready Naruto kun." the twins answered

"Miya, Tsukiumi, get to the house at the top. we will act like nothing happened." Naruto told them. They nodded and rushed to the elevator. As soon as they took the elevator up the front door opened, and Naruto smiled.

"Welcome, Konoha ninjas, to Iwa's Kuchiki building. What can I help you with?" he said with a half hearted bow.

"We've been looking for you Dope, stop acting like you dont know us." the Uchiha said as his Lightning Chakra started to flare.

"Ahh I'm sorry Uchiha. I know not who your talking about, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto is dead." He said as he narrowed his eyes. "I am Gin Kuchiki, the one who introduced the advanced technology to these primitive lands." Naruto insisted.

"And who are these two your whores?" the soon to be dead Uchiha said as he pointed to the girls on each side of Naruto. Sakura smiled 'Naruto would never touch whores, since he still loves me.'

The now enraged twins lashed out. "Kiss us, Gin." They demaned. Naruto gave an evil grin. "Now Uchiha Sasuke! Prepare to be shocked!"

Naruto grabbed Hibiki's chin and kissed her. Wings made out of energy appeared on her back. Naruto then did the same with Hikari. "Now, Konoha's Last Uchiha, be shocked! At my girls power! Do it girls!"

"We're the pledged thunderclap. No disaster will hit our Ashikabi!" the girls said their prayer. "**Kaminari**!" Naruto shouted as a huge lightning bolt flew and hit the Uchiha dead on. Naruto and the twins smiled and the Uchiha fainted.

"Now come with us, you must have questions about everything." Naruto said as he and the twins entered the elevator. "Please take the next elevator up. As my girls wouldnt like it if we all showed up together." he said. As the elevator closed and started up its shaft(...shut up).

* * *

**[Top floor]**

The elevator opened and Naruto plus the twins came out. "They made it in. I will explain everything to them. the Uchiha will _not _recieve medical attention from us." Naruto explained. "Miya, please show our guests to meeting room two, while I change." Naruto said as he went to shower first.

**[Naruto's room]**

After his shower, Naruto entered his room. He made his way to his dresser and pulled out some simple clothes. Black baggy pants, a black haori and a white sash-like belt. after he put them on he decided to grab his sword. The sword is a an average katana. It has a bronze tsuba shaped like a German cross, purple hilt-wrapping, and fuschia-colored sheath.

"So..." Naruto started with a smile. "...Ready to prove your the best sword in these lands?" Naruto asked the legendary blade. The blade hummed in excitement.

* * *

**[Back Downstairs]**

_**Ding**_

The elevator sounded as to signify the Konohas Ninjas arrival. Miya was waiting with a kind smile. As the door opened, she greeted them. "Welcome to the Kuchiki Mansion. Please be seated in the meeting room until Gin-kun finishes changing." She said as she led them to meeting room #2.

"Thank you Miss.." Kakashi said waiting for her name.

"Miya Asama." she said as she slightly bowed her head.

"Thank you, Ma'm." The pink haired banshee said in a polite tone. "We just wish to bring our friend back. His father, the Yondaime, is worried about him alot." she said with a smile.

Miya smile dropped, but only for a quick second. Unknown to her, Kakashi and Shikamaru noticed.

"Not good, Kakashi, if Naruto doesnt return the Yondaime is gonna freak." Shikamaru whispered to Kakashi.

"I know, and any of these other girls have powers, we may be in trouble." Kakashi said to Shikamaru quietly.

"Hey Lady!" The recovering Uchiha decided to make his unneeded presence know. "Why has the Dobe changed his name?" He demanded an answer.

Miya smiled, but a visage appeared behind her, and it was demonic. "I know your not taking advantage of my kindness. Uchiha." The Uchiha backed off.

"Ah, sorry Im late Miya, I ran into Matsu and Benitsubasa on the way." Naruto said as he was accompanied by a red head and a pinkette.

"Um, Naruto who are these two?" Sakura asked with a seemingly forced smile.

"Im Matsu, the creator and devloper of the advanced technology. Although, you have the basic stuff." Matsu said with a knowing smile.

"Im Benitsubasa, one of Naruto's girls and his bodyguard." Benitsubasa said as a smile as she kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Hinata looked at Naruto.

"You picked up whores off the street didnt you?" Hinata asked in a cold tone.

"I dont know why you care Hyyuga..." Naruto started. "...As I remember you wanted to rape me, out of obsession." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes adding KI.

Hinata's fists slammed on the table. "It was not obession! It was admiration! Then, after you were banished. I wanted to follow you!" Hinata said clearly emotional after seeing the object of her obsession.

"Then why didnt you follow him?" The voice of Hanabi Hyyuga sounded as she entered the room.

Hanabi Hyyuga is 18. She is 5'9 has black hair, and white pupilless eyes. She is wearing a black tanktop with the Kuchiki clan symbol, and black shorts that show off her legs. She has D-cup breasts, slightly wide hips, and an hourglass figure.

"What?" The group minus Sasuke asked in shock.

"I asked, why didnt you go after him, Hinata?" Hanabi asked again, as she moved to sit in Naruto's lap.

"Father, would've-"

"Stop right there Heiress what does Father have to do with your feelings for him?" Hanabi said.

"Im betrothed to Naruto." Hinata simply stated, as if it was not a big deal.

"What do you mean 'betrothed to me?'" Naruto started in slight suprised tone. As he said that Miya's visage returned in with back up this time. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Shikamaru wanted to leave, but the mission was more important. "...I had Matsu check for any marrage contracts concerning Uzumaki Naruto and found none."

"Well, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto has a marrage contract with the Haruno clan and and the Hyyuga clan." Sakura started.

"Specifically to one Haruno Sakura, and Hyyuga Hinata." Hinata finished with a smirk that said 'I win, now come back home or i hit you.'

"I will come back to Konoha.. on one condition i want everything my mother left for me or no deal." He said with a smirk that said 'Checkmate.'

Shikamaru sighed in defeat. "Damn troublesome blond. You win."

**[Cliffhanger]**  
**[End]**

**I know, I could have done better with the cliffhanger. But I need a break and I dont think anyone ended a chapter with Shikamaru. Anyway, I have a fights set out if Naruto's group wins more fight then he leaves but if Konoha wins more fights he stays and marries his stalker and that ugly banshee.**

**I've gotten alot of PM's and reviews says dont let Naruto forgive Konoha. I'm not, every other author does that which makes me sick to my stomach. If you have Naruto banished make him resent Konoha and what they stand for! Not, banish him then after so many years expect him to forgive and forget! I know I wouldnt forgive them, reguardless of the situation they were in. I'd cuss them out, then plot its demise!**

**I guess that was my first ever mini rant. I may do more rants if this one gets responses.**

**Anyway next chapter: Naruto returns?**

**The Next Kitsune.**


	3. Just call it a comeback

**Whats up, readers! If I have any left, that is. TNK here with a few things.**

**1. Before you guys start asking where I have been? Well that question is pretty simple I've been quite lazy for this long. By typing this Im trying break that habit.**

**2. I've had time to get used to this new computer I have. So now Im also ready to continue writing these stories, and entertain your minds with amazing content and, hopefully less writing mistakes.**

**3. I am dicontinueing one or two fics and One of them is Naruto Of The Dead. I have some personal reasons for doing this, and rather not get into those reasons.**

**4. Kurosaki Jins swords, in Kurosaki Bros Strike are swords I created with the help of some friends. So if you decide to use them ask my permission.**

**5. I have a poll up for the next Anime my OC ,Jin, to takeover, and by that I mean be part of the storyline or be the main character in some. The Top Ten choices will be used, and you may vote for 4 different ones.**

**6. New chapters are coming I promise you guys. Im not going back to being lazy this time. I love my fans you guys deserve great stories, sexy lemons, and more for being such awesome fans!**

**Thats the end for this note. I hope you guys did'nt suffer too much without me.**

**The Next Kitsune**


End file.
